Mi juguete
by Wolf's Mist
Summary: Punto de vista de Neferpitou cuando asesino a Kite y sus pensamientos como humana que la obligaron a utilizar a el cazador como un juguete


Podríamos decir que esto es una especie de disculpa por dejarlos abandonados y también por borrar algunos de mis fics que simplemente no me gustaron en su forma de escribirlos, además como dije estoy escribiendo un libro y me estoy enfocando en el en su totalidad.

Es mi primer fic de HXH ya que desde que la vi hace un año me hice fanática de corazón y ahora me arrepiento de no haberla conocido antes. Sé que no hay muchos que estén de acuerdo con la pareja por x razones, pero es que la verdad shippeo mucho a kite con Pitou por los fanarts de internet, pero, en fin.

Creo que lo siguiente que hare será terminar con la historia de ¿Por qué me amas? Y creo que después de eso no nos veremos mucho, así que sin más los dejo con el fic y recuerden la historia es mía, los personajes son de Don Hiatus… digo Togashi Yoshihiro.

-Peggy te lo dejo a ti

La hormiga giro para ver a su superior - ¿A dónde va?

-Quiero averiguar qué tan fuerte soy en realidad.

Dicho esto, la recién nacida salió del castillo para encontrarse con su primera presa, y es que debía ser especial, su poder podía sentirlo a esa distancia valdría cada segundo de su tiempo y por supuesto que disfrutaría hasta el último momento su pelea.

Kite sintió un escalofrió al mismo tiempo en que ella logro ubicarlo en medio de aquel bosque frondoso, venia con otras dos personas, pero no se distraería en los más débiles, quería jugar y ahora solo una persona podría complacerla.

Concentro la energía en sus muslos y de un salto logro dos cosas, acercarse a su juguete y dejarlo sin un brazo con una agilidad sobrehumana, cabe decir que hasta ella misma se sorprendió, pero obviamente no debía de demostrarlo ante aquel hombre.

Y hablando del tema…

En cuanto alzo la mirada se deleitó con la figura de aquel hombre que consiguió despertar su instinto de pelea. Cabello platinado, figura esbelta pero engañosa, nariz aguileña y una mirada calculadora, estaba segura que de haber estado presente en alguna de sus vidas anteriores se habría sonrojado solo con mirarlo.

Estaba tan absorta en contemplar al hombre que por un segundo había olvidado a sus dos acompañantes. Unos adolescentes casi niños que apenas y lograban mantenerse firmes ante el poder que ella irradiaba, no valían la pena, rápidamente fijo de nuevo la atención a su oponente.

-Buen trabajo Killua ¡toma a Gon y huye!

En un segundo ambos desaparecieron en el inmenso bosque.

Con un movimiento de manos Kite invoco a su Crazy Slot, impresionando por segunda vez a Neferpitou; Era un invocador, dedujo al recordar las palabras de aquel "humano raro", también supo que su invocación tenía un cierto grado de conciencia por lo que el peliplateado no sería fácil de derrotar.

-Eh ¿Eres capaz de invocar cosas así?

El aludido ni se inmuto, su objetivo era claro, sobrevivir a pesar de que claramente tenía una gran desventaja sobre ella, pero no le importo, tomo su arma listo para la batalla enfrentando a la muerte cara a cara.

Fue una noche larga, Kite (descubrió su nombre en medio de la pelea) no se rendía a pesar del cansancio y su nen que lentamente disminuía con cada golpe añadido a la duración del combate.

ella se mostraba relajada, la cabeza de su enemigo ya hacía en su regazo como una bola de estambre con el que se hubiera cansado de jugar, pero a pesar de ello se negaba a soltarla.

Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría un soldado para cerciorarse de su estado, lo intuía, por lo que aún tenía tiempo para pensar sobre las últimas horas. Era extraño, durante la pelea sintió una fuerte conexión con aquel cazador tan talentoso, se podría decir que incluso feliz de estar en su compañía, en ningún momento ella dejo de sonreír, se divertía al ver la manera en que el buscaba un inexistente punto débil mientras ella soltaba una patada directo a su costado, fracturándole varios huesos.

Era divertido.

Sus expresiones, aquellos movimientos, las estrategias, sus hermosas facciones que se demacraron hasta el momento de su muerte cuando de un zarpazo decapito a su contrincante poniéndole fin al juego.

Silencio.

Ni siquiera una criatura de la noche se atrevió a romper aquel silencio que creo la hormiga quimera.

Entonces cayo en cuenta de que su juguete había muerto.

Nunca más volvería a divertirse de aquel modo, jamás vería esa mirada de odio ni mucho menos su habilidad. Comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos de sol y lentamente iluminaban el cadáver de Kite lleno de sangre y cortaduras.

Estuvo un par de minutos de pie mirándolo como si su mente hormiga y humana estuvieran indecisos acerca de lo que sucedería a continuación. La hormiga gritaba "Dáselo a la reina, necesita fuerza para el rey", mientras que la humana muy en lo profundo lloraba su perdida mientras se preguntaba "¿Qué hemos hecho?". No era algo que un miembro de la guardia real debería de pensar, pero así era.

Si alguien hubiera visto a Neferpitou en aquel momento solo vería a una sonriente hormiga quimera contemplando a un cadáver.

Entonces su cuerpo se movió solo, tomo la cabeza, la sostuvo frente a su rostro mirando a su oponente derrotado y sin razón aparente le dio un beso de esquimal con los ojos cerrados, sellando de esta forma lo último de conciencia humana que conservaba.

Puede que en alguna otra vida o talvez en otra dimensión, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, se conocerían en la escuela o el trabajo, saldrían, se casarían, tendrían hijos, pero no esta vez, en ese momento lo único que importaba era la supervivencia del más fuerte, ella era una hormiga quimera y el un humano algo prohibido hasta en su misma naturaleza. Aun así no dejaría que nadie se acercara a Kite, ya vería que hacer después con el, pero por ahora era solo suyo para sus propios fines, sus impulsos la guiaron a tenerlo solo para ella y nadie ni siquiera la reina le quitarían ese derecho.

Fue entonces cuando Neferpitou suspiro bloqueando mentalmente todo rastro de humanidad como el conjunto de seres vivos que era, luego camino hasta la orilla de la montaña para contemplar el castillo con su primer y único amor en esa vida. Alzo la mirada y vio a Colt aproximarse a ella con grandes aleteos y entonces supo que esto apenas era el comienzo.

Lamento si quedo OoC Neferpitou, pero hice mi mejor intento, no olviden review con cosas bonitas o críticas constructivas, seguimos en contacto y nos leemos :3


End file.
